1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera for shooting an object. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic camera capable of detecting a characterizing portion of an object such as face detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras have been proposed where the camera detects the face portion of a person in the field shot by the camera and the camera auto-focuses on the detected face portion in order to focus on the face portion of a person when the object is a person. However, face detection is associated with problems that depending on the face detection method or the environment, the face cannot be detected, the detection accuracy is low, or some other trouble occurs.